Just the Girl
by AntiLupinTonks
Summary: James decides that if Lily won't listen to his pleading then maybe...she'll listen to his singing. One-Shot.


Title: Just the Girl

Author: AntiLupinTonks

Type: One-Shot

Summary: James decides that if Lily won't listen to his pleading then maybe...she'll listen to his singing.

Genre: Romance

Couple: Lily Evans/James Potter

MARAUDER ERA!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters (except Mister. Smokes) and I don't own the song 'Just the Girl'. JKR owns HP and The Click Five owns 'Just the Girl'. Btw: I know this song wasn't out yet in this time period, but just for the sake of this fic, pretend it was. :)

"Thank You, Mister. Smokes." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled merrily behind his half moon spectacles. This year Hogwarts was putting on a talent show and so far quite a few talented people had come out of their shell.

"He was pretty good..." Remus murmured to one of his best friends, Sirius. The dark haired boy nodded and his thin brows pulled together in a frown.

"Where's James? He's been at the loo for quite a while..." Remus shrugged and right as the two boys were getting ready to go check the bathroom for their messy-haired friend Dumbledore announced the next act and their bottoms were glued to the seats, their jaws hanging limply.

"Next we have James Potter." The audience suffered a moment of silence before polite albeit confused clapping filled the great hall.

James stepped out onto the stage where it had been magicked into existence where the teachers seating used to be. He squinted slightly at the bright lights shining directly at him. He gulped and then spoke into the microphone, nervousness obvious in his voice.

"H-Hello, everyone. Um...I-I'm going to be singing a song." He inhaled and managed to get some of his usual confidence back. He scanned the crowd and met the eyes of a red-haired girl sitting in the third row. The girl met his eyes hazel eyes with her green eyes and he spoke again, his eyes still locked with the girl who he's been after for the past six years. "I dedicate this to a certain red-head. You know who you are."

Lily blushed, from embarrassment, anger or a bit of both James couldn't tell.

The music started up and a few people in the audience who recognized the song chuckled slightly.

James started singing and although his voice wasn't perfect he could hold a tune easily and his voice echoed throughout the now silent Great Hall.

_"She's cold and she's cruel_

_but she knows what she's doin'_

_She pushed me in the pool _

_At our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream of about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after..."_

**"Hey Lily," James muttered, flashing a charming smile and reaching up to ruffle his already messy hair. "Alright?"**

**Lily merely glanced up from her book and rolled her eyes. Her giggly friends did just that, giggled. A faint pink stained James' cheeks but he cleared his throat and managed to keep his voice filled with confidence. **

**"I was wondering, since the hogsmeade trip is coming up, if you were free..." He trailed off and raised a hopeful eyebrow to her. She sure did look beautiful, her dark red hair looked even darker and even redder in the shade of the tree near the lake. **

**Although at the moment her expressive eyes were hidden behind a large book, James knew they'd sparkle against the sparse sunlight flickering in between the leaves. Sighing, as if in defeat, Lily closed her book and raised her eyes to look at James. **

**James' heart fluttered in his chest and he felt the sudden urge to bow and grovel at her feet, she was a goddess and he was her loyal servant. **

**"Alright, Potter." She said and James' heart stopped fluttered for a second to pause all together. **

**"Wha--Really?" He asked, his voice slightly higher and his face brightened.**

**"No." The smile dropped instantly. Lily stood, looking every bit like an goddess who was very very angry. James gulped and took a step back. "No I will not go to Hogsmeade with you this weekend or any weekend for that matter. No I will not take a walk around the lake with you, no I will not **_**ever**_** be anything except your worse nightmare. Got it?" **

**James could only nod meekly. Smirking, Lily nodded and raised her hands and with a small nudge sent James tumbling into the cold lake. James gasped and surface, blinking the water from his eyes and raised his hands to wipe the water droplets from his glasses. As he looked out to where Lily was he saw her back to his, laughing with her friends as they walked back to Hogwarts.**

_"'cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret_

_For more than an hour_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her_

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her..."_

**"Promise?" James asked again, holding up a hand and holding his pinky out. Lily shook her long hair over her shoulder and hooked her pinky with his, nodding. **

**"Promise." Smiling, James nodded and skipped out, confident that his secret would be safe. **

**The next morning James walked into the Great Hall, and for once he was alone. He slept late that day and his friends hadn't bothered to wake him. Yawning, he stared confusedly at the people staring at him. The entire school stared back at James Potter, various different expressions on their face, but they all looked at least vaguely amused. Shrugging, James started walking to the Gryffindor table and that's when he noticed it. A banner hung above the Gryffindor table, obviously being held there by magic. He paled as he read the words written in curly letters. **

**'James Potter still sucks his thumb.' **

**Laughter erupted in the room and James' pale face turned a bright tomato red. His gaze instantly went to the one person he thought would never sell him out. Lily sat with her friends, a wide smirk on her face, twirling her wand lazily between her fingers.**

_"'cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_And when she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone_

_She'd rather be alone_

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said_

_Is still ringin' in my head_

_Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doin'_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined..."_

**Summer Holidays were around again at the end of fifth year and James Potter lay on his bed at home, bored out of his mind. Sighing, he reached for the phone and dialed Remus' number.**

**"Lupin Residence." Although both Remus and James were pureblood they insisted on having phones so they could communicate with Peter over the holidays. Their parents agreed, thinking it'd teach them a bit about muggles.**

**"Hi, it's James." He answered and heard Remus' mother chuckle.**

**"Yes yes, should have known. One moment." The line went silent before Remus' voice came.**

**"Hello?" **

**"Hey Moony." Remus chuckled.**

**"Hey Prongs, how's your holidays going?"**

**"Bloody awful." He could practically hear Remus' smirk.**

**"Now, now, Prongs. No need to swear."**

**"Sod off." They both laughed.**

**"Was there a specific reason for your calling?"**

**"Actually, yes. Do you have Lily's number?"**

**"Lily Evans?"**

**"Who else?" James rolled his eyes and shifted onto his back, staring up at his ceiling.**

**"Yes...why?"**

**"Can I have it?"**

**"No."**

**"Aww. Come on, Moony." James pleaded and would have used puppy dog eyes if Remus could see him. Remus sighed.**

**"Fine, but don't tell her who you got the number from."  
"Will do!" **

**After James got Lily's number he called her. And it rang. And rang. And rang. He finally hung up, calling Remus back.**

**"Prongs." Remus answered.**

**"How'd you know it was me?"**

**"Caller ID." **

**"Oh...wait...does Lily have Caller ID?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Why?"**

**"Could you call her?"**

**"Sure..."**

**"Great. Call me right after." Remus agreed, but his voice told James just how confused he was. **

**A few minutes later James' phone rang and he picked up.**

**"Did she answer?" was James' question.**

**"Yeah." **

**"Oh. She must have just gotten home then."**

**"No. She said she's been right next to the phone for a couple of hours now, waiting for that call from Alice..."**

**"Oh." Was all James could answer.**

_"Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else_

_She's a mystery_

_She's too much for me_

_But I keep comin' back for more_

_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_She's just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl_

_I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl I'm lookin' for..."_

James swallowed after he sang and stared out at the still silent audience. He could see his friends staring at him, their jaws open wide and their eyes open wider. He chuckled awkwardly and spoke into the microphone again.

"T-thanks..." The place erupted in applause and James could help feeling smug so he bowed, his usual cocky self back in place. He glanced at Lily from the corner of his eye and was slightly surprised to see her clapping as well, a smile on her face.

James walked off backstage and was soon joined by his friends who were laughing and talking, joking about how they never knew he sang and that's the reason James liked to shower alone. They soon quieted though when a certain red-head walked over and smiling, asked to speak to James in private.

"So..." James said, feeling a bit embarrassed now that they were alone.

"Should I be angry or flattered?" Lily asked, a smile still on her pink lips. James blinked.

"Err..." Chuckling softly, Lily leaned forward and captured James' lips in a kiss. Confused, James froze but soon relaxed and rested his hands on Lily's waist. He felt her thin arms wrap around his neck and for the first time he felt like he was in heaven. In heaven with his red-haired goddess. Pulling back, Lily licked her lips and smirked.

"Well, Mister. Potter..." She said using her 'prefect voice'. "How about we finish watching the talent show...you never know. I heard Severus had an act ready." James scoffed.

"Oh? What's he going to do? Sing a love song to his hair grease." Lily shook her head disappointedly but a smile was tugging at her lips. She led him back to the audience by the hand and sat with him as they watched, shocked, as Severus Snape took the stage, a bottle of hair gel placed firmly in his hand. Lily and James glanced at each other before bursting out laughing, much to the confusion of their friends.

_finis._

A/N: Alrighty. I don't actually read/write het but I was listening to this song and I just HAD to write this. I don't know if anyone did anything similar to this, because again, I don't read LE/JP fics. If you have written something that is alot like this, I apologize. It wasn't intention, I swear. Well, I hope you all liked my first (and most likely last) attempt at writing het. R&R please.

:)

**AntiLupinTonks**


End file.
